Dungeons and Mayhem
by Requiem of a Dream
Summary: One chapter only of Hermione and Severus having a little fun.


Title: Dungeons and Mayhem

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Dungeons and Mayhem

Hermione's POV

I quickly ran a hand over my skirt and shirt to make sure everything was straight and I looked nice. I looked into one of the suits of armor to make sure my hair looked nice and nothing was on my face. Gathering my courage and strength I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." I put my hand on the knob and open the door as quietly as possible. I walk in and stand quietly in front of his desk.

"Miss Granger, I don't believe that you came here to watch me grade papers, so if you would kindly tell me why you are here and then leave." He said with his usual sarcasm.

"I want to talk to you about my grade in this class." He looked up at me from his stack of essays.

"How do you know what your grade is in this class Miss Granger?"

"Professor Dumbledore let me look in your grade book to see it, Sir." At this point he was glaring at me. After a few moments he calmed down just a bit and answered me.

"What do you propose I let you do to get the grade to where you believe to be satisfactory?" I took this as my queue to put my plan into action. I slowly made my way around his desk before I answered.

"I thought that I could come by after dinner and take a few extra lessons."

I said it innocently enough making my way onto his lap. I straddled him. Before he had time to react I was up and at the door.

"I'll be back around nine o'clock." I said winking at him and leaving.

It took all my strength not to run full speed from the classroom and keep some shred of dignity. I quickly made my way to my rooms and proceeded to take a shower before dinner. I washed my hair and body then got out. Before dressing I used the lavender bath set that my mother had sent me, applying lotions and a quick spritz of perfume.

I wrapped my kimono around me and went to my wardrobe to see what I had to where. I picked out a black skirt that went about mid-thigh and had a split up the right side and a red spaghetti strap shirt that laced up in the back. I threw my hair up into a loose bun and then put my school robes on over my outfit. I walked out of my rooms and met up with Ginny as she was walking to the Great Hall.

Dinner passed as usual. Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch incessantly, and with their mouths full of course. Ginny was sitting next to me talking about her newest boy-toy.

"So where were you all day missy?" I asked playfully elbowing Ginny. She blushed and then proceeded to tell me all of her escapades.

"First we were going to go down by the lake but things got a little heated so we moved over to the Quidditch pitch, (It's not as open as the lake) then we heard someone coming and then we ran into the showers . . . . ." Blah, blah, blah.

_Ginny can really get talking when given the right subject. I wonder where Severus has gone to? Oh never mind he just walked in the door. Why does he where those infernal robes? They're big and bulky and all they do is hide his body. That nice toned body. It's amazing how thin those robes are compared to how thick they look . . . uh-oh Ginny's giving me that look._

"Hermione you aren't listening to me!" She said slightly irritated but more amused. "Is Snape really that much more interesting than I am?" She asked in a playful hurt tone.

"Yes he is actually. But in my defense this is just about the same story that you always tell and I'm not that interested in the sex life of you and Draco."

_Oh look at that she's blushing. I knew it was him; how long did she think that she could hide it? Especially from me her best friend._

"How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"I'm not the Head Girl for nothing; and it seems that whenever you disappeared so did Draco. We share rooms you know. A little deduction and a quick well timed guess and I have my answer." I smiled and glanced up at Severus. He's sitting there eating but only a little.

"Promise not to say anything to Ron; he'd flip and he'd kill Draco. Please Hermione?"

"Alright, alright, I won't say a word to **RON **about** DRACO**." I said purposely emphasizing each name. I laughed as Ginny playfully hit me.

"Ok, ok are you done abusing me yet?"

"Now I am. Done eating?" Ginny asked. I nodded my head and we got up to leave the Great Hall. I quickly and cautiously looked at Severus and gave him a playful wink.

I walk out into the hallway with Ginny and we slowly make our way to the dungeons. Ginny has known about my crush on Severus since before I did; after all she was the one who came up with the plan which I was now acting on.

"So are you going to show me the outfit you picked out?" She asked excitedly. I quickly unbuttoned my robes and showed her the outfit I had picked out. She clapped he hands in approval and then I handed her the robe.

"If all goes well I won't be needing this."

"That man would be incredibly blind, stupid, or gay if he didn't get a hard on just from looking at you." I blushed slightly from her _praise_.

"What's the password? You got it right?"

"Of course. Draco didn't take much convincing."

"I'm sure he'd hate to loose someone as _special_ as you." I said suggestively. She laughed and then said the password.

"Venustus Dea." I smiled my thanks to Ginny and walked into the rooms. I quickly surveyed my surroundings just incase things went really bad.

I moved from door to door until I found his bedroom. I quickly walked in and set about lighting candles and creating the right atmosphere. I hurried knowing that Severus would probably have wards to alert him that someone had entered his rooms. After lighting the candles I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to find me. It wasn't but a few moments later that I heard him walk into his living room and a few minutes later the bedroom.

When he walked in he had to do a double take. He looked me over and I watched his eyes. I had sat on the bed with my right leg crossed over my left; making the split open. I watched as his eyes went up my legs, to the split, and then up to my shirt. I have to admit there isn't much to it. It was tight, low cut, showed part of my stomach, and it laced up the back.

"M-Miss Granger explain yourself." I smiled at his mistake but said nothing about it.

"I believe sir that I already have. Earlier in your classroom, I'm sure you recall that conversation."

I could see that he was playing the scene over in his mind and I waited for him to respond; or at least I was going to. I walked over to him while he was still lost in thought and kissed him before he knew what was happening. At first he resisted, but after grinding my body into his he rethought that line of action. I tried to deepen the kiss but he seemed to have remembered the reason as to why all of this was so wrong.

"MISS GRANGER!" He managed to yell without stuttering and actually sounded angry and threatening; if I hadn't known that was going to happen.

"Yes professor?" I asked in ahusky voice. I could practically see the chills run down his spine.

"You will leave NOW! Do you understand?" He had stepped away from me but I closed the space between us grabbing the edges of his robes.

"And if I don't?" He seemed surprised at the fact that I had not left yet and then at the fact I had actually talked back to him.

"There will be dire consequences."

"I'm willing . . . . to chance it." I stood on tip toe and brought my face only inches away from his.

"I will not take part in this." He said in a whispery breathe.

"With all due respect you weren't doing much before." I said goading him into action.

He captured my lips in a searing kiss and pushed me back onto the bed. I moaned as he pressed his body against, proving that he wanted this as much as I did. I ran my hands through his hair. His shoulders were hard under my palms and I relished in touching his cheek bones and just memorizing his face with my fingers.

Severus had brought me closer and I felt his hands caressing my back and butt as well as a hard bump in the front of his pants. I needed to be closer to him, though. I wanted him to fill me completely and entirely.

Not bothering to take the time and remove my clothes he muttered a spell to make both mine and his disappear. Earlier he resisting but now he was actively participating in everything. He eagerly took one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking and biting my nipple. I shivered from the sensations running down my spine.

"Severus, please I need you." I whispered into his ear, running out of breathe.

He flipped over so that I was now sitting on top of him. I raised myself up onto my knees and felt him between my thighs. I slowly lowered myself and felt the tip of his cock inside me. He thrust upward, grabbing my hips and pulling my down on top of him. I took in a sudden breath and moaned with delight as he began to thrust deeper. Soon we were in a fast-paced rhythm of heated bodies and hard thrusts that got faster and faster.

I criedhis nameas I neared my climax. He took one hand from my hip and moved it between my thighs to my clitoris. He rubbed his thumb over it and brought me over the edge. I screamed his name as I rode him through my climax and felt him spill his seed inside me. He reached up, grabbed my head, and pulled me down into a soft sensual kiss. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep on top of him.

Please Read and Review


End file.
